This Never Happened
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: What I would love to have happened after Iain and Sam's kiss. Short oneshot, please review :)


Sam had just kissed Iain. Well he had kissed her but she had let him and she did it twice. Not once, twice. She pulled apart and looked into his eyes.  
"I have to go." Sam muttered as she grabbed her coat from the back of the seat.  
"Sam wait-"  
"No Iain. This never happened." Sam said and her voice broke at the end as she quickly escaped the small pub. She hadn't realised but she was now feeling rather claustrophobic in that pub so once she was outside she took several deep breaths before she gained the ability to wave down a taxi.

She couldn't believe Iain had done that, or that she had let that happen do it. After telling the taxi driver the road she and Tom lived down, she quickly got her engagement ring out of her pocket and slid it onto her finger. It had all made it clear now; of course she wanted to marry Tom. But how could she live with the guilt of kissing another man.

Sam hoped the journey would last forever but when the taxi driver pulled up outside her and Tom's flat, she panicked. The bile was rising in her throat as every second ticked past and her stomach was churning as she looked up at the silhouette where he was sitting on the armchair in the living room. She presumed he was watching TV but in reality he had been there since he got home from his shift, thinking about his future.

"That's, £3.45 please." The taxi driver said from the front. Sam quickly fumbled in her purse as she took out a fiver and quickly passed it to him.  
"Keep the change." Sam mumbled as she stumbled out of the taxi. It then pulled off leaving Sam standing there on the pathway. How could she have done this to him? She felt so, so guilty because that kiss a had made her realise just how much she loved Tom and how much it was him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with; not Iain.

After standing there for a few minutes, she finally began slowly making her way up to the flat.

* * *

Sam quietly unlocked the flat door hoping that she would be able to sneak in but she was mistaken as Tom heard because he was sitting in silence. As she opened the door, she realised that the hallway light was on and she just saw Tom standing there, still in his clothes that he had been wearing to work.

The thought of Tom knowing about the kiss frightened her and it made her stomach churn even more so Sam had no choice but to quickly barge past Tom, through the flat, into their bedroom and into the ensuite where she brought up her stomach contents. She couldn't believe how bad she felt but luckily, she hadn't had too much to drink so her vomit didn't smell alcoholic.

Just as Sam stood up properly and flushed the toilet, she felt a hard, uncomforting hand on her back.  
"Are you okay?" Tom asked. It barely even sounded as if he cared but Sam believed she deserved it. She turned around and looked at Tom, but his eyes fell on her hand. "You put your ring back on." Tom whispered, she was sure she heard a small hint of happiness in her voice but from his facial expression of apathy, she couldn't be sure.

"Sorry, I can take it off." Sam said nervously as she began to take it off but Tom stopped her.  
"No, we can't be engaged if you don't have a ring can we?" Tom forced a smile. "Why were you sick? Are you poorly?" Tom asked softly as he raised the back of his hand to her forehead. Luckily, Sam's heart had been beating so fast she had heated herself up to the point that there was even a bead of sweat on her forehead. "You've got a temperature. Come on, let's get you to bed." Tom said caringly as he left the ensuite and pulled the duvet off Sam's side of the large double bed.

"Tom." Sam said. But then she thought. No, she couldn't tell him what had happened. It would tear them apart. She couldn't believe she was even contemplating telling him that she kissed Iain, besides, Iain loved Sam too much to ever tell Tom what happened because he knew it would break Sam's heart.  
"Yeah?" Tom replied as he turned to face Sam after puffing up her pillows.  
"C-can we just start over? And forget _everything_ that's happen in the last week or two." Sam asked quietly as she took her coat off as she pretended that she did actually have a fever. She then slipped her boots off.  
"That's exactly what I was thinking." Tom admitted as he helped Sam into bed and then brushed a bit of hair out of her face. "I'll go and get you some paracetamol to bring down your fever." Tom smiled as he gave Sam's slightly sweaty hand a squeeze and then left the room.

She laid there on her side with her knees up to her stomach. She couldn't believe that mere minutes ago, she was vomiting jointly because she felt guilty _and_ because she felt it was her fault that her and Tom would never get married. She let out a sigh before Tom then walked into the room with a glass of water and box of paracetamol. Sam knew it wasn't going to harm her if she took one dose of paracetamol that wasn't needed. Besides, she did feel a slight headache coming so it was probably best that she did take it anyway before it got any worse.

"Thanks." Sam whispered after Tom had helped her sit up and swallow the tablets. He then laid her back down and knelt next to the bed beside her.  
"You got any other symptoms? You still feel sick?" Tom queried.  
"Bit of a headache but, I'll just sleep it off." Sam smiled. It looked like things were back on track.  
"I'll join you; I didn't get much sleep last night." Tom admitted.  
"Why?" Sam queried as Tom stripped down to his boxers, and then pulled on a pair of shorts and a tshirt. As far as she was concerned, they were getting on fine last night.  
"I didn't feel well either. I must've passed it onto you. Sorry." Tom sighed as he climbed into bed.  
"You should've told me you didn't feel well." Sam protested sleepily. She was now beginning to think that she was actually ill though she told her mind that it was probably a placebo affect because she was worried about getting ill.  
"Should've, could've, would've. I'm fine now. C'mon, try and get some rest." Tom said as he reached over Sam and turned the light off. "I'll call the wedding planner in the morning and rebook an appointment." Tom whispered to Sam which made her smile.

"I love you Tom." Sam said as she twisted her neck to face Tom. His face was lot slightly by the streetlamp which was seeping through the window where the curtains hadn't been closed.  
"I love you too." Tom whispered as he pecked Sam on the forehead, and then settled down under the duvet next to his fiancé.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**

**If only this could happen for real... btw, literally wrote this in about ten minutes after I'd woken up because this idea came to me so sorry for any mistakes. Please review :)**


End file.
